


Smoke

by yellowhamster



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom, ian mickey
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, ian mickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhamster/pseuds/yellowhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something comforting in smoking with Mickey, in passing the cigarette between them, it was intimate in a subtle sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it : )

There was something comforting in smoking with Mickey, in passing the cigarette between them, it was intimate in a subtle sort of way. And after Mickey's lips touched it Ian could taste his lips on it and that part of it was more addicting than the cigarette itself. It was in these times when they smoked together that they talked the most to each other, learned new things about each, about their lives, about how Ian loved baseball but Mickey hated it, and soon smoking became a real addiction, he craved it in a way he never had before. And when Ian left Mickey it became the worse withdrawal anyone can imagine going through.

 

Ian didn't smoke at all anymore it was all too visceral for him. He hated the taste, the smoke he couldn't even see other people smoking. One time this guy he had just fucked offered him a cigarette and he was so disgusted he got off the bed and just walked out of the apartment. As far as Ian was concerned smoking could go straight to hell. 

 

When Ian returned from that horrible fucked up place he had gone to and came back to where he belonged with Mickey, he felt like he had come home. And when Mickey offered him a cigarette straight from his lips he smoked that shit like it was Mickey's lips he was kissing. He didn't fuckin care if his lungs were going to shit or maybe it might kill him sooner rather than later, all he cared about was the fact he was back with Mickey doing things together like before, when their lives were a lot more innocent than they were now.

 

Smoke. smoke. smoke. That's all he could do know an awoken addiction he had longed to restart.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated.thanks for reading xx


End file.
